Unforgivable
by SilentxXxScream
Summary: My father died, my brother is off fighting the war and my mom just remarried Joshua Uley. Things couldn't get worse right? Wrong. Paul/OC and Rated M for future chapters and Language. Fast updates. First fanfic. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn. I only own the Characters you don't __recognize. Please read note at the end. Please give this a try._

Chapter one.

**Scarlett's POV**

I hate my life. Hate is an understatement. I 100% wished I could just go and start over. But that isn't going to happen so I should suck it up and deal with it right? Yes, I should but will I? No. I'm going to do what my parents taught me best, run away. Just get up, move, forget and create a new. So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm moving to La push, Washington. It's some weird Indian reservation in the middle of nowhere. My mom is remarried to some guy. It's only been one full year since my dad died. And she already found some guy. His name is Joshua Uley and just because he thinks he is my dad, now I'm being dragged to La push. See I was adopted by Tim and Kara Zenith (zUh-neath) when I was a baby. You can tell I was adopted 'cause my mom has perfect blond hair and grey eyes, and my dad had blond hair and brown eyes. I look completely different I have long wavy brown, almost black, hair that reaches my waist. My skin is caramel witch make my blue eyes pop. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm Quileute Indian. That's the only thing I am allowed to know about my birth parents, is that they…or one…whatever somehow I have Indian in me. My brother,James was the only one I could talk to. He was adopted also. Last year he decided to join the army. So now my brother, the only person i could talk to is gone fighting the war. I have nightmares every night about seeing his pale face laying in a coffin with his heart dead in his chest. I shivered at the thought.

So now I am sitting in my new room on the reservation. I just finished unpacking all my junk. I know that Joshua Uley has a son living here and I know he isn't supposed to be here. I don't think they can kick him out but I really hope they do. I walked over to my closet and changed my cloths. I shrugged on slightly ripped jeans, a plane grey Tee and a black jacket. And of course flats. I looked at myself in my mirror. I saw a girl who looked damaged. Her once happy-go-lucky eyes were dull and lifeless. I looked at her body, she had curves caught unneaded eyes. I hated guys looking at my body, it made me so uncomfortable. I swiped on some mascara and some eyeliner. Brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked out into the living room to see my mom and Joshua cuddling on the sofa. I shot him a glare I knew could make them pissed. I love pushing people's buttons.

"Scar!" My mom gave me the warning look. I don't know what she saw in him! He is 50years old and she is only 32.

"What?" I turned to them. "You know they aren't going to like _him_ here." They both shut up and looked at each other. I walked over to the door and right when my hand touched the door knob I heard the annoying, whiney, nasally voice I don't want to hear anymore.

"And where do you think you're going?" my mom spoke in a condescending voice. She betrayed me. I haven't forgiven her yet. I don't know if I can. I kept looking at the door.

"I don't _think_ I'm going anywhere I know I'm going out." I slammed the door shut and stepped out on the wet grass. I needed time away. Hell, I want to get the fuck out of there a.s.a.p. I have to wait one more year before I can leave. I'm 17 so I have one more year of high school to go. I walked down the damp dirt road memorizing the ways I turned so I wouldn't get lost. I found myself at the beach in no time. I found a log right beneath a tree and sat down I finally glanced around the surrounding beach. I noticed a group a males and a couple girls with their head turned my way. I didn't care. It's the beginning of summer I have other things on my mind. I ducted my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I drew in a deep breath and let it out with a gust. I looked back up and stared ahead at the open sea. A few white birds flew in the distance. I could still feel they eyes burning holes in my body. I got back up again and decided to go back to the house. I went to get up when a little girl popped up out of nowhere. She flashed a beautiful smile and her eyes were dancing. She only had one front tooth and it was so cute! She latched on to my leg and looked at me.

"Hi! You're pwettty!" Her cute little accent made me want to have a kid just like that.

"Uhm, hi. Where's your family?" just as I asked I noticed three giant guys walking my way. Well, one actually was jogging. He skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Clair!" he said breathless. "You scared me half to death! Don't just get up and runaway randomly."

"I dewin't Uncle Pawl told me..." Right then the other two giant guys walked up. I didn't look at them yet. I was still focused on why there is a little girl attached to my leg because an Uncle Paul told her to? The fist Indian guy shot a glare at the second biggest guy. Just then I caught his glance. Everything stopped. It was like some wrapped a steal band around us. Right then I knew I couldn't leave La Push anymore. Everything around this mystery guy blurred like an old picture but everything was focused on him. He was beautiful to say the least. He had short hair that spiked up and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. They were a deep chocolate brown rimmed by thick eye lashes. Honestly, this feeling scared the hell out of me. I have way too many things going on to deal with this. It seemed like I was looking at him for a year but I knew it was only about 2 seconds. I looked down to Clair who was now throwing a complete temper tantrum.

"NOOOO QUIL, I DUN WANNA GO. SHE MY BEFF FRAND. "Tears started to run down her cheeks. I don't like when people cry especially little kids. She looked at me and reached her arms up. I reached down and picked her up. She was crying her eyes out.

"Hey don't cry." I told her. She layed her head on my shoulder. Then she pulled back and looked at Quil.

"I'm Quil by the way. I'm sorry for Clair she's probably just tired." Clair reached towards him and he put her in her arms.

"Oh no, its fine. I love little kids." I looked back to Clair. She smeared her tears away with her long sleeve and sniffled.

"Hey. I'm Jake and this is Paul." A husked voice said. Jake looked at Paul suggestively. So the hot guy is Paul. Awesome.

"Hi. I'm Scarlett. I just moved here." I said looking at all of them. They were all shirtless…um..wtf?

"Well then I guess you need to meet some people." Jake said throwing his arm over my shoulder. He started to drag me towards his group of friends. No. No. NO. I really am NOT in the mood to meet new people.I defiantly don't know anything about who and who not to mention my step dad too either. Plus, they are strangers.

"Actually." I said shrugging his arm off of my shoulders. Paul looked at me with his beautiful eyes that clearly said he wanted me to stay. I didn't know this guy. Why should I let a complete stranger influence my decisions. "I should really start heading back; I have a lot of unpacking to do." That wasn't a complete lie but it kind of was. "Really don't want my step dad pissed." Jake puffed his chest out and folded his arms across his chest. "I can take him." He said with a goofy grin on his face. I laughed at him.

"Who is he anyway?" Quil finally spoke up with Clair still in his arms. She was drifting in and out. Her tantrum must have used a lot of energy. Oh crap. Should I tell them? I'm being cornered now. I hate that feeling! So being me I opened my mouth and it all came out like a sink.

"His name is Joshua Uley. I-I don't even know anything about him. I should really get going." They all stared at me in shock. I'm guessing they didn't like him. I swiveled on the ball of my right foot but was suddenly stopped by a burning hot hand. I was jerked back facing another Indian man. I didn't recognize him. I studied him for a second and realized he looked similar to Joshu… Oh shit. I was for sure screwed now.

_A/N: Hey guys this is chapter one, I'd really __appreciate reviews and constuctive criticsm. I know that there are some mistakes and I'm sorrrrrrry. This is my first fanfic and won't be my last. I don't know if i should continue this or not so please please please give it a try. I know I jumped into this really fast but I WILL slow things down and explain more about Scarlett and her past. Oh and there will be Paul's POV so thats why its M for. I'm going to try to update alot. Reviews let me know what you guys want!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Scarlett, her brother James, Her father Tim and her mother Kara._

_A/n Hey guys i just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed and added my story to their favorites and author alerts. I'm thinking about maybe doing Sams POV next chapter? but im deffinatly doing Pauls POV so i don't know. Please let me know what you think and what you readers want to see more or less of. If you don't like it then tell me what you didn't. Im going to get into more detail about what Joshua Uley has been doing and include more pack members in the next couple chapters._

_This takes place during the summer before Eclipse. The story line will be a little diffrent in this but I'm going to try and stick to it as much as possible._

**Scarletts POV**

Chapter Two.

_I swiveled on the ball of my right foot but was suddenly stopped by a burning hot hand. I was jerked back facing another Indian man. I didn't recognize him. I studied him for a second and realized he looked similar to Joshu… Oh shit. I was for sure screwed now._

-

The man's eyes searched my face like he was looking for something. His eyes looked hurt and confused. I knew I had the face of complete terror on at that moment. What did I do so wrong?

"What did you say his name was?" He said through clenched teeth. I stared at him in shock. I couldn't answer. Paul got between us.

"Back off, Sam." Paul said in a terrifying voice. Then he did something I can't explain. A low ripping, rumbling sound busted out of his chest. The whole entire group Jake, Quil, and Paul belonged to was now standing behind Sam, Jake and Quil. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. All of them looked confused and pissed.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing?" An Indian girl said. She was strikingly beautiful. Then everyone broke out in arguing. Their voices sounded low and aggravated. Finally I decided to speak up. At that point I was really pissed about this whole mess. I'm a very violent person when it comes to not being in the loop. I swallowed a hard gulp.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but I'm leaving." My voice was pure venom. They looked taken back, like they didn't expect me to say anything. I turned around swiftly and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. This time they started arguing louder. I tried not to listen, I really did but when you're yelling like you're in a train station its hard not to.

"…She's my imprint man! Great first impression by the way, now I'm sure she's not going to want to know me!" I heard Paul's voice screaming behind me. Ok, La Push people are 100% crazy. What in an Imprint? And yes, I don't want to know him! I looked up and saw my house in the distance. It was a faded white color house with 2 bedrooms and 2 baths. The only thing up stairs is my room and bathroom. I walked through my bright blue front door and I pushed it open then slammed it shut. I looked over to see my mom and Joshua watching a movie. I walked over and stood in front them blocking the view to the TV.

"You'll never guess who I meet today Joshua." I said with a smirk across my face. I wasn't supposed to know he had a son before here but I overheard them about a week ago. He looked at me completely confused.

"I meet your son. I can't believe you just ditched your kid like that! What kind of person are you?!" At that point I was shrieking. His face turned a bright red and he stood up.

"That is none of your business!" He put his pointer finger in my face. I lifted my and slapped it away. I got closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You disgust me." I said in a calm monotone voice.

I stamped up the stairs to my room and locked my door shut. I backed up against the door and slid down to the floor and finally broke down. I cried for my dead father, who treated me like I actually belonged somewhere. I cried for James, I missed him also. I cried for every little thing trying to get it out of my system. I must have been crying for a while because when I looked up to my room it was dark and my clock said 8:30 pm. I got back up and walked to my shower undressed and got in. I sat on the floor of the shower in the same position I was push up the door; legs up against my chest and chin on my knees. I let the hot water engulf my thoughts as I tried to relax. It was hard being adopted for me. I always wanted to know my birth parents or at least know who they were. I did my shower routine, dried off then slipped into my pajamas. I knew I had to eat but I was going to wait until my parental figures were off to bed for work. I opened my laptop and started it up. I checked my email to see if my brother wrote. To my surprise he didn't. I groaned and slammed it shut and shoved it under my bed. I laid on my back staring at my ceiling. I knew I treated everyone around me today pretty badly. I inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. I need to start treating people better.

Paul's eyes kept popping in my head; making the empty hole in my chest full._ Stop thinking about him, there is no way you can deal with guy drama right now._ I screamed at myself in my head. I unlocked my door and slowly crept down stairs. I made my dinner then fell asleep. Things here were already crappy and its only one week into summer.

-

I awoke to my body crashing onto my wood floors with a loud thud. I slowly pulled myself into the sitting position. I glanced over to my clock on the night stand it was flashing 9:34 A.M. I groaned and stood up to look in my mirror. My hair looked extra curly and I didn't have on any makeup. I sloppily put on my makeup and put on some black sweat pants and a purple shirt. I heard murmuring from down stairs. Wait, my mom and Joshua should be at work. Oh crap. What if its burglars!? Alright calm down and look for a weapon. To my success I found a metal baseball bat. I kept the baseball bat at my side pointed down so maybe they wouldn't see it till it was too late. I slowly crept down the stairs. Joshua, my mom, Paul, Sam, and two Indian women were in my house. One I remembered from the beach, the other had long scars reaching down her face. I didn't look at her long because I knew it would make her uncomfortable 'cause if I had scares like that I know it would make me uncomfortable. I turned towards the kitchen and set the baseball bat on the floor.

"What'd you need the baseball bat for?" The Indian girl without scars asked snickering. I narrowed my eyes and turned to her.

"I was…cleaning it." My voice cracked at the end signaling I was lying. One thing about me is I can't lie to save my life. She scoffed and turned away from me. I muttered 'bitch' under my breath. I think they heard me because Paul looked at me and giggled slightly. And then it happened again; the whole world-stopping-weird-thing. He flashed a bright white smile to me, showing off his perfectly straight teeth that contrasted so beautify ageist his russet skin. I could feel my face getting hot, so I smiled a little turned away. I got a cup of Orange juice and turned back to them the people crowded in my living room. They hadn't spoken since I came down stairs so I got the hint. I took a sip then poured it down the sink. I looked down to my feet and pushed my hair behind my right ear.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I started to go upstairs again when Paul stopped me.

"Hey do you want to take a tour around the Res.?" He smiled again and I felt so embarrassed. I mean look at him he's hot, tall, muscular, and really nice so far.

" Uh, sure. Give me like two minutes." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my light denim jeans and grabbed my white jacket this time. I went into my bath room and checked my hair and make-up. I didn't usually care what I looked like but this guy had something about him. I didn't really want any boyfriend drama but i could use a friend. I was deffinatly going to hask him about what happend yesterday on the beach. I am going to find out about this 'Imprint' he was talking about. I brushed my teeth and walked down stairs. Today was going to be fun.

_Reviews=__motivation=Faster updates. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own twilight or any of the saga. I just own Scarlett, Kara, Tim, and James._

Chapter Three.

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe this actually fucking happened. I, the big bad wolf Paul, imprinted. And I did it in front of everyone. I remember the first time I saw her. Scarlett was walking along the beach looking sad, hurt and confused. She didn't even have to look at me to know that she was the one. The wind was blowing as usual and I caught sent of red raspberries and roses. I tricked little Clair into running to her when dumbass Quil wasn't looking. Everything was going fine until she said she couldn't hang out with us, and then she said the one name no one wanted to hear. Joshua fucking Uley. Why does he always come around and fuck things up. After she left Sam lost it. All high and powerful alpha lost it. I'd lose it too if my dad ditched me and then came back with a new wife and kid! I really fucking hope she isn't related Sam. Scarlett came down the stairs looking hotter than ever. That purple shirt she had under her jacket flashed a little cleavage. Well, it wouldn't to regular sized guys but I'm 6'7. Her eyes shot up and she smiled. She was actually pretty tall for a girl; I'm guessing about 5'9.

"So are you ready to go?" I said making 'the face'. I've had my fair share of ladies. I was not a pussy ass virgin like Jacob. He's still into Bella, Hes such a dumbass that leech came back and now there going to get togeather. Jared and I both agree he needs to get laid. Just thinking about other girls now that i have imprinted made me feel discusting. But in the other hand it made me feel a little better knowing what to do.

"Yes." She grinned and walked in front of me to the tour. She turned around as soon as we were both outside.

"So, where are we going?" She was defiantly was flirting with me. Damn, I wish I could just…Stop thinking like that Paul! You're not a love sick puppy! You don't even know anything about her.

"Well, I was thinking I could take you out to get some food if you'd like." She bit the side of her lower lip and looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. This girl was going to drive me fucking crazy.

"Sure." She looked over at my crappy red ford truck then looked back at me.

"Nice ride." She said holding back a laugh. Great, she's materialistic.

"Shut up and get in." I said replied dryly. She looked over at me and smiled I'm glad she understood I'm not trying to be rude. We got in the car. I turned my shitty car on and pulled out of the drive way.

"So _Scarlett_ tell me about yourself." I love how her name just flows off of my tongue. I glanced over to her and back to the road.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked a little defensive.

"Anything." It was the truth. I wanted to know anything and everything. Fuck, I really was becoming a love sick puppy. BE A GODDAMN MAN. I screamed at myself.

"I have no clue where to start. I'm very…complicated." I pulled up to the diner. It just out of La Push so technically we were in Forks. I could tell by the edge in her voice there was a lot she wasn't telling me.

"You can trust me." Scarlett looked at me and smiled.

"Can I ask a question? What is a guy like you talking to someone like _me_?" She bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrow. God she is fucking hot.

"Well until you give me a reason not to talk to you, you're stuck with me." I smoothly replied without answering her question. Telling her shes my imprint right now would be a really bad fucking idea.

We went inside and ate our food. Scarlett, no wait she asked me to her Scar. Scar really was complicated. I found her adoptive father Tim just recently died and her mom remarried Joshua Uley. Her Brother James was in the Army, and I felt so bad for her. I couldn't really tell her much about myself. Hi, my names Paul Rivers and I turn into a giant wolf and protect people from vampires. That would scare her to fucking death. We pulled back up to her house and Sam and Emily were still there. Bitchzilla, Leah had left. Thank fucking god. When Scar called her a bitch earlier I swear to God I almost died. I turned the car off. I glanced at my clock 12:30. Damn we've been talking for two hours. If I had my way we wouldn't be talk we'd be….

"So Sam is technically my step brother or whatever?" she asked completely confused. Thank god for her interrupting my thoughts.

"I guess, but don't worry Sam is awesome." I had to say that. He is my Alpha and I knew he could hear us. I knew I had to put some good word in for him.

"Can I ask one more question? I swear it's the last one." I didn't want her to stop asking questions. I would do anything to keep her talking. Her voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"Sure." I turned to her still facing the house.

"At the beach yesterday…I heard you yelling. And I just wanted to know what an Imprint is.?"

Holy fucking shit. Way to go Paul, now how are you going to explain this. Quick and answer! You don't want her to think that you're trying to come up with something.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you heard someone else yelling, probably Quil or something." I really hate lying to her, but I know I have to get used to it until I tell her 'bout the pack. She looked over to me and I could tell she knew I was telling her lies.

"Oh OK." She faked a smile and got out of the car. We both entered the house. Sam, Em, and Joshua were at the kitchen table. I guess discussing where the hell he's been all this time.

"Scar, I want you to meet Sam. He's my son." Joshua had no fucking right to call Sam his son. He ditched Sam and his mother when she was pregnant. Sam's mom died from child birth and his grandmother raised him. She died last year.

"Hello again." She said simply. Emily got up from the table and walked over to Scar. She grabbed her hands.

"Hi, I'm Emily. It's so nice to see you again." She wrapped Scar into her soft hug.

"It's so nice to see you too Paul." I said to Emily sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You take the words right out of my mouth." She replied back.

"Well." Sam said getting up and shaking Joshua's hand. "It was nice finally meeting you. But I do have to get going.

"You're welcome here anytime." Joshua said. Sam and Emily nodded. They walked to the door and Emily walked out. Sam turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"Paul." He said in his Alpha voice and walked out. I turned to Scar and spoke.

"I had a really nice time." She spoke blushing slightly.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime." I replied

"I don't know… I mean yes I had a nice time but…I have a lot going on." She looked at her feet and shrugged.

"Well there's a bon fire this Friday and I really wish you could come." I said in my pleading voice. I really was becoming her bitch this early in the game.

"Alright, what time?" Yes she agreed.

"Around six, I'll pick you up."

"See you then." She smiled at me.

"Bye."

I left the house and ran into the forest. Sam and Emily took my car while I was inside talking to Scar. I stripped how and shuddered into my wolf form. I ran through the trees pounding my feet to the moist dirt. I was alone with my thoughts as I dodging trees as I pushed faster and faster. The only down side was that today was Monday and i have to wait till Friday to see her. Oh well she agreed to see me again. I felt on top of the entire world. I felt someone shift into my thoughts; it was Sam.

_I got to tell you something very important, Paul. Don't freak._

_Ok?_ What was something so important.

_I don't think you should see Scarlett anymore._

_WHAT!? _

* * *

_A/N: thankyou to all of you guys who put my story in their Favorites and Story alerts.(:_

_This chapter was a little harder to write but i had to make Paul's mind work diffrent from Scarlett's. I have the major parts planned out but now I just have to fill it. Should I write Lemons or not? I've been planning to but Im a little unsure Please review and let me know. OH and i know i said Paul's last name is Rivers but i honestly don't know his last name. I couldn't find it. :(_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight or anything from the Twilight saga. I only own Scar and her family...but not Joshua Uley. _

Chapter Four.

I'm such an idiot. Paul used the whole 'take you on a tour' excuse to just basically take me out. After I got home Joshua and I had a long talk and we both came to terms with each other. I understand him a lot better now. He got a girl knocked up senior year and panicked. No it wasn't the right thing to do but if I was a guy and knocked a girl up right before my real life was about to start I'd freak. It's only been thirty minutes since Paul left. Joshua went to work so now I'm home alone. I bounced my foot up and down and sighed. _Ugh there has to be something to do around here…_ Then I glanced out the window and saw my beautiful black mini cooper. I saved all my money up on that damn car. I grabbed my keys and got inside my car. Hmmm. New car smell was always the best. I drove about 15 minutes before I pulled up to a small shopping area in Forks. I parked in the parking lot and got out.

I ended up buying a whole bunch of crap that I know I didn't need. I had about three bags. As I was walking out I walked into something really REALLY hard. I looked down to see a completely gorgeous, pixie like woman way shorter than me. Her short black hair spiked up everywhere.

"I'm really sorry I didn't see you." I said feeling completely embarrassed. She looked up at me and scrunched her perfect eye brows and blinked a couple times. Her pained face straightened out and smiled.

"Don't worry." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I don't think I've seen you before I'm Alice Cullen." Her voice was like a chorus of silver bells.

"I'm Scarlett Zenith." I was so much taller than her it was crazy.

"Its," Just then the door opened and one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen walked in. What the hell is with these towns and their beautiful people? He looked up from the floor and looked at me. His golden eyes, surrounded by curly honey-blonde hair, turned jet black. He gave me this evil look like he wanted me dead. All my emotions opened like a flood gate, as if someone open the doors wide open. All the hatefulness, hurt, confusion, betrayal, loneliness, fear, emptiness and the slightest amount of trust and happiness towards Paul spilled out. This was too much. The mystery man suddenly looked like Kimbo Slice just punched him in the diaphragm. Alice rushed to him and grabbed his and pushed him out the door. What the hell was going on here? I rushed outside to my car and got in. I went 20 miles per hour over the speed limit to La Push. I ran into the house leaving my bags in the car. I slammed the door shut and locked all the locks. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. What did I just see? Why did his eyes turn black? I felt the sides of my hands go numb. I was in full blow hyperventilation mode. On top of hyperventilating, I was having a panic attack. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor I leaned my back agents the cold carpet. _Calm down. Please calm down. It was all in your head._ Tears slid down the side of my face and around my ears. I didn't know why I freaked out so bad. Seeing someone's eyes turn black right before you is really weird.

I don't know how long I stayed there but when I opened my eyes my house was pitch black. I guess I had fallen asleep during my freak out. I sat up slowly and stretched my hands out. All my feeling was back, thank god.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed in a flash. Mostly because I had nothing to fucking do. My brother called yesterday to let us know he's alright and he misses everyone. He couldn't talk long. He wants me to email him tomorrow about this bonfire I'm going to tonight. I glanced over to my clock and groaned. It was flashing 3:00 pm. How I managed to sleep in that I long, I have no clue. Mostly because I had a _Star wars _marathon. I got up and skipped to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and smiled to the mirror. Today was a good day. Everything looked perfect. I got into the shower and turned the heat to full blast. I did everything I normally did in the shower and got out. I dried off and threw on my robe. I looked over to my clock again making sure I had enough time. 4:45. I ran to the kitchen knowing I would be home alone. I shoved a medium sized bowl of Frosted Flakes down my thought. I cannot wait for tonight to come faster.

**Paul's POV**

Sam was getting on my very last motherfucking nerve. He didn't want me to see Scar anymore at first. When he told me I fucking lost it. What he really meant was he doesn't want Joshua around any of us. I completely understood that. I rolled out of my bed and stretched. I had spent almost the entire night patrolling so I was so tired. I got up and ran to my shower. During my shower I debated if I should tell her tonight about the imprinting. I know 100% she's my soul mate, and the woman I'm going to end up marrying. I smiled at the thought. After my shower I drove over to Sam and Emily's. I walked into the house and instantly smelled lunch. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily making sandwiches.

" I take it you want some?" She turned to me and smiled. Emily's scares were the reminder of how I really need to keep my temper in check.

"Do I really need to answer?" She laughed as Sam entered the room I took a seat at their table. Sam sat down next to me.

"So, do you think I should tell her tonight?" I looked over at Sam.

"Well, everyone is going to be there. So the story is going to be told. It's really up to you. I'm fine with her knowing. The sooner the better." Emily came over and sat down two sandwiches in front of each of us. We devoured our food as Kim and Jared walked in. Kim ran over to Emily and embraced her into a hug.

"He's telling her tonight!" Emily squealed.

"It's going to be so nice having another girl around." Kim said pulling away from Emily.

"Hey man, shouldn't you be going to pick her up now?"

I looked at the clock. 5:57

"Shit. Meet you guys at the beach." I called over my shoulder to everyone.

I got into my car and drove over to Scar's. What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she runs? For fucks sake Paul calm the hell down! I got out of my car, walked up to her house and rang her door bell. I heard a faint 'coming' and running footsteps. She opened the door and my jaw dropped. Scar had straightened her hair and a little make up on. My eyes traveled down to her clothes. She had on a tight, navy, long-sleeved shirt with light blue skinny jeans with white flats. She looked fucking delicious.

"Hey." I said completely breathless. Smooth Paul, really fucking smooth.

"Hey." She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"So are you ready to go?" I said leaning ageist her door way.

"Yep." She replied popping the 'p'. I noticed her eyes gawking over my body. I slightly laughed as she turned around and grabbed a solid black jacket.

We got in my car and she looked really nervous as I drove down the street to the beach.

"Don't be nervous, I know they really like you." I said glancing over to her.

"Ok." She replied simply.

I pulled up to the beach parking and we got out. I walked over next to her and grabbed her hand in mine. Scar looked up at me and blushed the most beautiful color red I have ever seen in my life.

"When you see Emily, make sure not to stair. It makes Sam uncomfortable." I kept my gaze on her.

"Don't worry I won't." She smiled

We walked up to the bonfire and everyone was there. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Ready."

**Scar's POV**

Paul gently squeezed my hand. God he was so hot. Seriously I really hope I don't get sweaty hands. We walked up to the fire and Jake ran full speed up to me.

"Scarlett!" He picked me up in a giant hug and spun me around. Paul made that weird growling sound again as Jake put me on my feet again. Quil, Embry and Clair came over next and greeted me with side hugs. Except Clair she almost peed her pants when she saw me. Paul walked me over to the others.

"This is, Billy Black, Quil Sr., Seth, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady and Leah." They all greeted me with 'Hi's and 'Hello's. Paul and I sat down on a bench surrounding the fire.

"So how do you like La push?" Seth asked happily.

"I love it here. Forks...Not so much." I replied shrugging. They are going to think I'm crazy.

"Why do you not like Forks?" Paul asked looking down over me.

"I meet some creepy people there. No big deal." I said trying to change the subject.

"Who?" He asked kind of pushy.

"Alice Cullen and some creepy blonde dude. I bumped into her and stopped to apologize. Then that blonde guy came in and…"my voice trailed off. He WAS going to think I was bat shit crazy. "No big deal." I noticed everyone looking over at me. Paul looked pissed as hell.

"And what?" she asked through clenched teeth. He was pissing me off now. I don't take shit from anyone. Even though Paul looked amazing in his tight black shirt and worn out jeans.

"And I thought I saw his eyes change colors. No big deal. Let it go." I snapped back at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine." He said in a defeated tone. Score one for Scar!

Quil sr. and Billy Black told this cool story about shape shifters and vampires. It was kind of scary but then he mentioned that most of everyone here was descendants' of Taha-whatever don't ever ask me to say it 'cause I can't. Everyone was completely silent as they ate their food that Emily cooked. I didn't eat that much so I was already finished.

"So what'd you think?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

"Kind of creepy but I think it's cool." I said smiling up to him. During the story time I had leaned up ageist Paul's shoulder.

"So what would you do if I said it was true?" Paul asked looking over to Sam.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked sitting up.

"What I mean is… It's true. Sam, Jake, Jared, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah and I can turn into wolves."

I looked at him complexly shocked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"He is telling the truth, Scar." Quil said with a knocked out Clair in his arms.

My heart started pounding really hard in my chest. So if Werewolves are real then…vampires.

"This isn't a funny joke." I asked looking around.

"It's not a joke." Sam simply said. I tightened my eyes and looked at Paul.

"Then do it. Turn into a wolf." He looked at me then to Sam. He nodded and grabbed my hand to pull me up. Billy, Quil sr. and Quil with Clair all said their goodbyes and went to the cars.

We walked over to the edge of the woods, a couple feet from everyone. Paul turned around and grabbed my hands.

"Stay right here. Whatever happens don't run away." His chocolate eyes stared straight into mine. I simply nodded. Paul let go of my hands and walked into the forest. I waited a couple seconds as a giant silver wolf walked out just enough for me to see. I stood there shocked. Oh my god. I'm surrounded by the supernatural.

A/N:_ I know that i havn't updated in a while but I lost track of time. I know I left you with a cliffy but I had to stop here. Chapter Five is half way done so i might update again tomorrow. So what did you think about the run in with the Cullens? If you didn't already know, that was Jasper btw. So maybe another Cullen has a singer? *GASP* _

_Oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Please review!_

** READ PROFILE FOR INFORMATION.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scar's P.O.V.**

Things like this just don't exist. Yet I couldn't get myself to run. I felt my jaw slightly open. Paul, the guy who I instantly felt _drawn_ to, just turned into a wolf. My erratic heart beat pounding agents my chest was the only reminder that this wasn't a dream. That and the buzzing in my ears. Twenty minutes ago I would have told you that anyone who believed in this kind of shit, was crazy. But now, I am _a part_ of scary stories that used to keep me awake at night. The wolf walked back into the woods. I felt this sickening, tight felling in my chest. It was then I realized I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Paul came back from the edge of the woods with a concerned look. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. I knew I had a crush on him. Paul was perfect to me. He treated he like I was the only thing that mattered to him. It honestly scared me, no, it fucking terrified me. Oh, that and he just turned into a wolf..yea. That too. Then something occurred to me. Why was he telling _me_?

I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why are you telling _me_?" I made sure to emphasize the last word. He hesitated for a moment.

"I just wanted to be myself around you. Are you scared?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, its just a lot to take in. Its not everyday someone tells me their a shape-shifter." He slung his arm around his shoulders and walked us back to the group. Embry looked over at us and grinned.

" So you're OK with us being werewolves?" he asked.

I sighed and slumped my arms and sarcastically but still playfully I replied.

"Well if I have to, I guess its fine." I replied smirking. Inside I was still freaking the hell out. Kim jumped up from Jared's lap and bounced to me.

"Yay!" she squealed and slammed me into a hug. " Its going to be so wonderful having more girls around! You're so nice, its hard to believe you're Paul's Im-" Kim was cut off by Paul's voice over powering hers.

"Its getting late I should probably get you home." What the hell is he still hiding? This was something I was going to find out, but tonight I just needed to think. The short drive to my house was awkward. I just stared at him mostly. I just couldn't get over the fact Paul was a werewolf.

We parked in front of my house. He turned the car off and turned to me. God, this man is going to be the death of me. I finally grew the courage to speak up.

"Why were you so mad when I talked about the Cullen girl?" His jaw clenched and he looked out the windshield.

"They're vampires. They don't drink humans but that doesn't mean they aren't extremely dangerous. When you said you saw his eyes turn black, that means your scent was good to him. Just promise you won't go to forks alone anymore."

I was completely stunned. A vampire could have killed me. This little Washington town, was crawling with larger than life monsters.

"Yea OK." I took another shaky breath and bit my lip.

"I'm not going to lie, this is a lot to take in." Paul halfheartedly smiled and told me he understood.

~*~

The next couple days were hectic. Paul came over and told me everything I needed to know and more. So werewolves didn't eat people, they can phase whenever, and they protect the land from Vampires. They didn't eat people so thats good, right. I grabbed my computer out from under my bed. I opened my email account, clicked my in-box. Unfortunately I only had one unread message, but it was from James so I couldn't complain.

_Hey lil sis,_

_I want to know how things went with this Paul dude. You wouldn't shut up about him._

_Tell me how Mom and Josh are doing. Everything here is the same but I'll be coming home soon! There better be some hot chicks in La push. I know I wont have an issue with the ladies, girls love a man in uniform. I'm coming home in October so count the days. Keep in touch, O.K?_

_-Jay._

Words can't explain how excited I am that he is coming home in October! Yay! I looked at the clock. 12:55. Paul comes over at 1:00 o' clock every day now. He has the morning shift with the patrol.

_Jay,_

_Everything went perfect with Paul. I got to meet a lot of different people. You're going to love it here in La Push! Mom and josh are doing fine. I'm getting along better with Josh but I avoid them now. Oh God, you're already thinking about girls? I thought you would switch teams with the sausage fest going on. And I will be counting the days! Four months... : ( Good and bad. And I PROMISE I will keep in touch. Stay safe!_

_-Scar_

I sent my reply to him and turned my computer off. Just as I was about to lay down I heard this knock on my front door. I turned my head to my clock and saw it was 1:00. I hopped off my bed and checked my hair in the mirror. I hair was wavy and I had already done my daily make up. So I was good. I skipped down the stairs to the front door. Right as I went to open the door my foot caught the extra rug I had placed there to wipe peoples feet. My head slammed forward hitting the front door with a very loud thump. The rest of my body feel to the floor as I heard a small chuckle from outside. Asshole Paul would be laughing. I stood back up and suddenly felt a sharp pain on my scalp line. I gasped and pushed my left hand to my hair. Using my right hand I unlocked the front door and Paul stepped in.

" Hey beautiful, did you have a nice fall?" His eyes traveled to my hand and his eyes widened bigger then I've ever seen.

"Oh shit! We have to get you to the hospital NOW."

"What? No, What the fuck are you talking about?" I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Your head is bleeding really bad, Scar. I'm taking you to the hospital." Paul grabbed my flip flops off the floor and slung his arm around my shoulders.

Paul picked me up and buckeled me into the car. Aswe drove to the hospital I looked down to my left elbow and saw blood dripping off, on to his leather seats.

"Paul do you have a rag? Blood is dripping on your car seat." My voice sounding thin.

Paul looked over at me and I swear his face turned as pale as a ghost. Well, for someone as tan as him. He reached over to the glove box and pulled a small white rag out. I took the rag from him and whiped the blood from my elbow to my wrist and hand. I have never seen this blood before. I pressed the rag on my scap line wincing with pain.

"Is it really that bad? Don't sugar coat please." I asked.

"You'll need stiches." He replied simply.

Fuck my life.

* * *

_I know that its been a long time since i updated, but I have Finals coming up and I gotta hurry if I want to get back on a regular school schedual so I dont have to be home schooled. This chapter was really hard to write somehow...? Please review._

_OH! Did you guys hear about the leaked Eclipse Script? Yea I read it. ^-^ _

_Review pleasee._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything but Scar and her family... S.M owns everything Twilight....and the wolf pack....and Paul.... :'(_

Chapter Six.

Oh hell no. Needles and blood are really not a good idea for me. I can still remember passing out from a flu shot. My phobia of needles all started when I was about six because a nurse was drawing my blood and somehow she fucked it up. So in the end blood got everywhere. I shuddered at the memory.

"Are you alright? Were about a block from the hospital." Paul looked over to me with worry in his eyes.

"Yea just a little dizzy. I just remembered something." I paused " You know your going to have to hold my hand when they stitch me back up right?"

Normally this comment would be to tease him, but I was completely serious. The corners of his mouth twitched up and down. At that moment if he had laughed I would have ripped his vocal cords out. Morbid I know...

"You run with werewolves, but your afraid of needles?" Paul replied snickering slightly.

"Fuck you Paul, this isn't funny in the least bit." I turned my head away from him and looked out the window glaring at the passing buildings.

"I'm just messing around. I'm sorry baby." Paul's hand snaked over to my knee. Wait did Paul just call me baby? Butterflies attacked the inside of my stomach as the thought of Paul actually wanting to be more than friends entered my mind. The car stopped in the parking lot facing a white brick building with the word 'EMERGANCY' painted in red. I looked back over to the drivers side to meet Paul's deep chocolate brown eyes. I instantly knew he really was sorry.

"I'm sorry too. I just freak when it comes to hospitals and doctors.."

I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

Paul slightly smiled. His eyes traveled up to my for head and back down to my eyes.

"Lets get this over with." Paul turned the keys,turning off the car and jumped out. He walked over to my door and helped me out and handing me my flip flops. We walked into the building towards the front desk. The lady behind the counter looked about 22, fresh out of collage no doubt. Her unnatural blond hair was tied in a messy bun with her side swept bangs covering her right eye slightly. Her bright green eyes went straight to Paul and went up and down his body. What the hell? Why was she checking out Paul? In front of me? Hello, were in a hospital not a wet t shirt contest!

"May I help you?" Her voice was way to squeaky.

" I think she needs stitches, her head is cut really bad." Venom laced his response. She finally looked over to me and her eyes widened.

"Yea, let me go get a doctor." She got up and rushed into the back. I looked up at Paul.

" I don't like her. She was checking you out like...like you were some..."

Darkness suddenly surrounded me.

* * *

_I was laying on the forest floor. What was I doing here? I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. There were Vampires everywhere. Some with golden eyes and most with red. I looked over to my right there was a giant clearing. The red eyed ones were being ripped apart and thrown into a giant fire, causing a purple-ish smoke to spread into the air. I stood up slowly. Giant wolves were helping the destruction of the red eyed vampires. Suddenly a brown haired vampire was in front of me, her eyes fire engine red. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. _

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Is she going to be OK?" A tense voice flooded my head. Finally I remembered where I was. I took in a sharp breath and sat up. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. I looked down at my legs. I was still in my regular clothing. I looked over to a man with bright golden eyes, Instantly I recognized him from the field.

"What happened? Where are the others?" My voice sputtered out breathlessly.

"Everything is fine, you just fainted for a few minutes." A perfect voice floated to me. "While you were out I stitched up your head. I'm Dr. Cullen."

I was confused. I remembered the forest and the clearing so vividly..and the vampires? I looked around the room. It was just Paul, who looked like he was smelling something rotting, and Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, but what happened to the.." I looked over to Dr. Cullen. If was to tell him what happened he would think I'm crazy.

"Never mind."

Two hours later I finally was able to go home. Apparently I was dehydrated and the blood loss so they had to supervise me. Plus, everyone knows how long it takes for the discharge papers to be writen so that also contributed. That stupid blond nurse came back in.

"You're all set to go."

"Great." I went to get up but in a flash Paul was next to me.

"Be careful, I don't want you to faint again." He put his hand on my lower back guiding me.

We started walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"So, what were you saying before you fainted?" His voice was hinting playfulness.

"I don't remember.." I lied.

I was talking about how that nurse was getting all googly eyed with him.

"Yea. Sure." he lightly nudged my shoulder. We turned the corner, two heads swiftly turned out way. Oh my God. It was non other than Alice Cullen and that creepy blond guy. I was obviously scared of him because of my last freak out. I changed my pace suddenly walking faster.

"Hello Scar." Alice's voice rang in my ears. As we walked closer. The blond guy tensed up and his eyes dead locked with mine.

"Hi, Alice." I muttered in response. Paul stepped closer to me and growled at her. The blond guy stepped to Paul and hissed back. Two other amazingly beautiful people appeared next to Alice, one with dark curls, and fucking huge. I could imagine him a UFC fighter. The other was a man with copper hair, lanky, and all of them standing in defensive. I glanced around the hallway scared someone was going to see them like this but thankfully we were the only ones in this hallway.

"You're on our land now, Mutt." The big one said. Paul started to shake uncontrollably It seemed like he was vibrating. Paul had tould me when the pack is about to phase they start to shake, and this was not a good place for a giant wolf to skip around in the hallways. I raised my hand to his arm.

"Paul, don't." He stop shaking and looked at the blond one.

"Stay away from her." I recognized the other vampires in front of me from that weird dream thing too; The ones with the golden eyes. They were the ones who were tearing apart the red eyed ones. The copper haired man looked over to me so fast I thought his neck was going to snap.

"What..." He started to say to me. Paul cut him of and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go." He pulled me away from them down the hallway. The automatic door opened and the cold air surrounded me.

"Paul slow down I can barely keep up with you." I added breathlessly. He shoved my hand away from him grabbed the top of the truck breathing in and out slowly.

"Those stupid fucking Leeches! They're everywhere! God, next time you get sick or hurt we are NOT going back to this hospital!" Paul continued to rant for the whole car ride back to my house. I never once interrupted him he seemed like he really needed to vent. We walked inside my house Paul went straight to the kitchen of course. I kicked my shoes off and flopped face first on to my sofa.

"Ughhhhhh why dose everything have to be so complicated all the damn time?" My voice sounded muffled. I turned over to lay on my back and grabbed a decorative pillow and screamed into it then threw it across the room. Paul walked back into the living room with a glass of water, two advils, a bag of chips and a soda.

"Take your advil and calm down, everything is going to end up perfectly." He handed me the advil and water.

"You're one to talk, you almost phased in a hospital today." I slightly laughed.

"Shut up Scar." He opened his soda and took a huge gulp. I rolled my eyed and took my Advil. I took in a deep breath and let it out. Paul moved my legs and sat underneath them, i could feel the heat radiating off of him. I sat up keeping my legs across him.

"Thank you Paul for everything." I said leaning into him. His eyes locked mine causing my heart to flutter and my head to spin. I drew in a shallow breath in hailing his scent. He smelled like the woods and leaned into me slightly touching his nose to mine. His hand lifted up to my neck tilting my head slightly. Right when our lips were about to touch my front door flew open. My mom walked in staring down to her phone. Paul jumped away from me before she looked up.

"Hello Paul, How are you?" She spoke to him.

"Fine thank you." He voice sounding strained. She looked over to me and her face drained of all color.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!? OH MY LORD."

"Mom, mom, calm down its nothing I tripped and then Paul took me to the hospital."

After 45 Minutes of trying to convince my mom that i wasn't going to randomly die in the next five seconds she finally calmed down. Then announced she was off to make dinner.

"Well i should get going my mother would be mad if I missed dinner again..and you look really sleepy." Paul said.

"Yeah I'm about to fall asleep." I replied giggling.

"Emily is having a get together tomorrow and Kim really wants to see you. I think you girls are going to become 'BFFs'" Paul made his voice high pitched for the BFF part.

" Okay I'll see you tomrrow. Good night Paul."

"Night Scar, Feel better." He wrapped me in a tight hug.

That whole night i couldn't stop thinking about that _almost_ kiss. I promised myself tomorrow I was going to get that kiss.

* * *

_**HOLY CRAP.** I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been having some health issues and I couldn't find the time. I'm going to try and update more._

_I'm soooooooooooooo sorry... forgive me?_

_What do you think of Scar's little 'dream'? like or no?_

_Please review and let me know what you think about where I'm going with this story._


End file.
